Impossible Made Possible
by GingerGeorgia
Summary: Elena Gilbert is 17 AND PREGNANT. With a vampires baby. But thats impossible? Follow Elena through her pregnancy and how her and her friends figure out how the impossible was made possible. *RATED M FOR FUTURTE CHAPTERS* Enjoy!
1. Three Positives

Authors Note: I'm Georgia. I love lots of things and I watch a lot of T.V and read a lot of books. I also LOVE music so further on in the story lyrics may appear. I have one story already published on and it is a Harry Potter story. I am also thinking of publishing Hart of Dixie story so delays may appear here and there. I am also 3 weeks away from exams at school so all stories will not be updated regularly until summer begins (June 1st). If my stories are updated it is because I have some spare time. I hope you enjoy my story and any reviews, negative or positive, are appreciated. I will try to respond to as many as possible!

Disclaimer: I own nothing only the plot.

* * *

Groaning I open my eyes and feel the hangover starting. I also feel a warmth behind me. As I try to turn and see where the unexpected warmth is coming from I feel a strong arm around my middle. 'Good morning beautiful'. 'DAMON!' was the shriek that omitted from my mouth. 'What are YOU doing in my bed?' I saw Damon's signature cocky grin appear as he said the words I dreaded 'We had sex, that's what I'm doing in your bed'. I looked down and saw that I was indeed naked. 'Damooon' I groaned. 'I prefer the way you screamed it last night' came the reply I heard. With a grimace I uttered 'I was heavily intoxicated; don't think it was you I was moaning for'.

I kicked Damon out of the bed and made him leave. Before he climbed out the window I heard him say in a dull voice 'Don't worry Stefan won't be hearing about this. I'll keep the secret'. Guilt overwhelmed me as I remember what I have done to Stefan. No one can know that I slept with Damon; I swore I'd never do such a thing. I swore I'd never be Katherine.

* 7 weeks later*

Sitting in a bathroom cubicle I heard Caroline shouting out for me, 'Elena, you hear?'. I felt my stomach twist and the contents of my lunch was emptied into the toilet bowl. I heard Caroline again, 'Elena are you okay? This is the 3rd week in a row that you've been getting sick'. I couldn't reply as another wave of nausea hit me. 'OMG Elena are your pregnant?' My head snapped up at her words. I did the math in my head. This is the second month I've missed my period but I've been too busy trying to make it up to Stefan to realise. 'Caroline can you vampire speed and get me a test?' My voice came out shaky tears threatening to fall as I stepped out of the cubical I had been in. Caroline simply nodded and sped out of the room.

While Caroline was gone I let the tears I had been holding in fall. The thoughts in my brain whiz zing around making me feel dizzy. What was I going to tell Stefan? We hadn't slept together in 3 months. And Damon, he won't want to be a father, he'll leave.

My thoughts were stopped mid-way when Caroline re-entered the bathroom with 3 pregnancy tests in hand.

*Several Minutes Later*

My eyes scanned all three tests. All with a pink plus sign stating my worst fear.

I Elena Gilbert, 17 years of age, am pregnant with a vampire's baby and that vampire is Damon Salvatore. The impossible made possible, but how?


	2. Reactions Part I

Authors Note: So last night my mum and dad went out with friends and I had to wait up until they got home leaving me with plenty of time to write another chapter. I might not add another chapter until I get 5 more reviews because plenty added me to your follow list but only two reviews? And those two reviews were greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own noting only the plot and maybe some oc characters later in the story.

* * *

Previously on Impossible Made Possible;

I Elena Gilbert, 17 years of age, am pregnant with a vampire's baby and that vampire is Damon Salvatore. The impossible made possible, but how?

* * *

Caroline drove me home from the Grill as I was in no state to drive myself. Caroline didn't ask any questions letting me process things first. Pulling into my driveway I was reluctant to exit the car but knew that I had to eventually. Upon entering the house I got a whiff of Jenna's lasagne and another wave of nausea hit me. Emptying the contents of my stomach in the toilet bowl Caroline came up behind me and helped me. I knew I owed her an explanation.

Back in my room Caroline was looking at me with sympathy and curiosity. 'I don't know where to start Caroline.' my voice came out squeaky and quiet. 'How about why you cheated on Stefan with a human?'. I stuttered out my reply 'I didn't cheat on Stefan with a human'. Caroline registered this thought 'Stefan's the father?' My emotions changed from worried to sad 'No'. I watched Caroline's face as her emotions changed from confusion to realisation and finally to shock. 'How could you sleep with D-' Caroline stopped midway. I was about to ask why when Stefan stepped into my room a happy look on his face. Caroline stepping out of the room gave me a final sad look and said 'I'll leave use two to talk'.

'What was that all about?' Stefan asked with a confused look. I but my lip scared of Stefans reaction to my news but I decided I just had to bite the bullet. 'I'm seven weeks pregnant with Damon's baby'. Anger washed over Stefan's face and a line of insults omitted from his mouth 'you slut, you just had to sleep with my brother. Was I not good enough? You're just like Katherine, A WHORE!' at that he left abruptly with a quick remark 'I hope you are happy with your bastard child.'

The tears ran down my face. I expected Stefan to be angry but not that angry the look in his eye was something I've only seen in Damon. He was angry enough to kill.

Looking around my room I spotted my phone and knew I had to tell Damon of the situation. I texted him asking him to come over do we could talk. While I waited for Damon to arrive Jenna came up to my room 'what was Stefan shouting about?' I couldn't look Jenna in the eye when I answered her 'I'm pregnant with Damon's baby'. Jenna's reaction was not expected, she punched the wall creating a whole and then she fainted. Vampires can faint?

Stefan hates me, and Jenna has fainted. What will Damon's reaction be?

* * *

Surprise Jenna is alive and is a vampire. I loved Jenna and when she died I cried so much. When I re-watch her death scene and her funeral I still cry. So that is why Jenna must be alive. Damon finds out in the next chapter. All hell is going to break lose.


	3. Reactions Part II

_Hello everyone. Thank you for everyone who favourite, reviewed or added me to your alerts. I've been writing this chapter in every study break possible. I am going to try an update weekly but its 2 weeks till my exams and then my exams will last a week so in the next 3 weeks a chapter may be all you get. 1028 words without my authors note. Is that long enough? Okay so a bit of drama but not much this is kind of a filler chapter before the real drama. Did anyone see the TVD finale? Best and worst episode ever! Elena a vampire didn't see that coming and her picking Stefan well I threw a fit and screamed! Anyone else do that? Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Ps. I got arounf 10 reviews on the second chapter and way more alerts and favourites. So for me to update I must get 8 reviews or over. R&R BABEEEY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD because if I did Elena would have picked Damon instead of Stefan!**_

* * *

After placing Jenna on my bed I paced the room awaiting Damon's arrival. Every so often I'd take a break from my pacing to check my phone for the time, any missed calls or messages. After the eight time I left the room and entered the bathroom I shared with Jeremy. Oh what was Jeremy going to say when he found out? I looked in the mirror practicing what I'd say to Damon. 'I'm pregnant with your baby'. That doesn't sound right. 'Damon we slept togeth-'. 'Yes we did'. I jumped at the sound of Damon behind me. 'So what exactly do you need to tell me?' 'I-I-I...' I trailed off not knowing what to say. Damon's eyes widened sporting something over my shoulder. I turn to see what has caught his attention. I spot the three pregnancy test all with their pink plus signs. 'Who's the father?' came Damon's voice slightly shaky but still husky and sexy. Sexy since when did I think that? I set aside my thoughts and answer Damon's question. 'You'.

Damon's eyes widen even more after I drop the bomb on him. 'But that's impossible. Vampires can't procreate, eve-'. 'Even though you love to try' I finish Damon's sentence remembering our road trip to Georgia. I smile slightly at the thought. Damon's voice brings be back to reality 'I need to think about this I'll call you soon'. I watch him leave tears threatening to fall for the umpteenth time today. Stefan was right my baby will be fatherless.

* * *

It had been a few days since I'd seen or heard from Damon. In those few days a lot had happened. I told Jeremy about the baby. His reaction was not expected. At first he wanted to stake Damon but after he calmed down he swore he'd be the best brother and uncle ever. I then told Bonnie whose reaction was also unexpected. Instead of judging me for sleeping with Damon or telling me to get an abortion shed told me shed be the best auntie and would be here for me every step of the way.

Now I was going to visit Stefan to apologise and see if he'd calmed down. I know he's still struggling from his ripper days and his emotions are all over the place because of it but his words still hurt me. I knocked on the door with a shaky fist wishing that Damon would be home so I could speak to him as well. Stefan opened the door and stood back nodding at me to enter. He looked calm and in control. I walked into the parlour looking around for any traces of Damon's presence. 'He's not here.' came Stefan's voice. I turned round an apology at my lips. 'Don't apologise you have nothing to be sorry for I attacked you so you went to find comfort somewhere else and then when you told me about the baby I was mad but what I said none of it was true.' I listened to Stefan's speech intently a sad smile on his face. 'I forgive you.' I replied with a small smile on my lips knowing that Stefan didn't hate me yet. 'We can't be together but I will be there for you and the baby even if my brothers not.' My smile grew at this knowing that my baby might not have his or her father but the rest of the family will make up for that.

I stepped out of the boarding house feeling lighter than before. I entered my car thinking about what Stefan had said about finding comfort in another's arms.

_***FLASHBACK***_

'Please Stefan don't hurt me, please I love you.' None of my words helped bring Stefan back from his dark side. 'Stefan you love me don't do this.' My words fell on deaf ears, nothing was helping. Stefan's fangs pierced the flesh on my wrist. Biting my lip I tried not to scream but the pain was becoming unbearable. The scream must have brought Stefan out of his trance because his head snapped up and his teeth left my flesh. He looked at me with a look that screamed 'GET OUT NOW'. So I did exactly that. I ran from the boarding house scared for my life. I knew Stefan was still recovering from his compulsion and his ripper days but it still scared me. I ended up at the grill stumbling up to the bar. I ordered a vodka shot and downed it quickly. 'Have a bad day?' I recognised that voice. 'Damon' I smiled while swinging my arm around his shoulder. Damon sensed my blood and dragged me out of the grill. He bit his wrist. 'Drink' he ordered I was slightly tipsy and didn't see a problem with it. Afterwards he dragged me back into the grill. His mood had changed and he was angry. 'Bourbon and leave the bottle.' Every few minutes id order another shot wanting to drink away my thoughts and memory's. The next thing I remember is waking up next to Damon.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I entered my house and was attacked with an avalanche of shopping bags. 'What is going on here?' I was met with the smiling faces of Bonnie, Jenna and Caroline. 'We had a shopping trip and saw all these cute baby things and couldn't resist' Caroline squealed jumping up and down. 'We don't even know the sex yet Caroline?' I tried to keep my voice straight but couldn't help a little giggle escape. 'Don't worry Elena there all unisex and not one item is being brought back.' Carline beamed leading to the sofa to start showing off their purchases. At that moment I couldn't help but wish Damon was here with me experiencing the joys of the baby madness. I couldn't help but realise I missed him as a friend as well.

Damon looked through the window with a sad smile wishing he could be in there enjoying it with Elena. But Damon knew he could never be a father. He was a vampire and he'd harm his child or he'd turn out exactly like his own father.

* * *

_**Okay so wish me luck in m exams? I have a cooking exam this week, a music practical, music theory, Spanish oral and Irish oral! Also R&R please!**_

_**Next chapter Elena will be around 12 weeks pregnant**__**!**_


	4. Walk Away

Well hello readers. Due to lack of reviews this will be my last update 'till exams are over. Even if I have spare time. My readers failed to give me 8 reviews and I was upset. Is this story not good? Because I even love bad reviews. Anything to help me along is welcomed. Here's chapter 4. 1,443 words long. Enjoy

* * *

Well Dear Diary,

Morning sickness should be called all day sickness I'm constantly throwing up. I'm 12 weeks pregnant and today I am going to the hospital. I usually hate hospitals, but not today. Today is special. I'm going to hear and see my baby for the second time. I'm excited and I can't wait. I've seen Damon a few times since I told him about the baby but he's ignored me and pretended I wasn't pregnant with his baby. It makes me sad to think that my baby will be without a father.

Elena.

* * *

'Write so there's the baby's hands, there's its legs and feet, there's its toes and here' Doctor Kelly paused a moment while fiddling with the ultrasound machine 'is the baby's heart beat'. I paused in awe and the sound of my baby's heartbeat. 'Thump, thump thump, thump' tears poured down Jenna's, Caroline's and my own face. This is the second time I've heard my tadpole's heartbeat but it still had me in awe and wonder. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Doctor Kelly's voice. 'Now it's too early to tell you the sex of the baby, but of you want to know we'll be able to tell you when you about 16-20 weeks along' I nodded letter her know I'd heard and she stepped out of the room to give me is some privacy. 'Oh my god Elena, this is real. You're having a baby and it's heartbeat is the cutest thing I've ever heard.' Caroline excited voice filled up the room. It was the first time of brought Caroline and she seemed to be enjoying the experience. Pulling down my top and picking up my bag I turned to Jenna and Caroline who were chattering quietly between themselves 'I want pickles let's go'.

Stepping out of the hospital I smiled. Maybe my life was going to get better. Behind me I heard Jenna and Caroline discussing some plans they had made for tonight. They had invited me but tonight I wanted an evening alone with my growing baby. 'Jenna will you just drop me off at home and then use two can go wild with your alcoholic ways.' I smiled at Caroline and Jenna while telling them my plans. 'We can stay with you tonight yano' Caroline's voice sounded concerned but they'd been planning this weekend for weeks. 'Caroline go!' I stepped out of the car giving them stern looks 'don't go to wild'. In reply I got two crazy girls laughing.

As I closed the front door my stomach started grumbling. 'Eating for two now' I mumbled to myself. I walked into the kitchen and spotted I note on the table. 'Elena, me and Bonnie are studying for the nights don't wait up, Jeremy.' 'What's weird?' I jumped in surprise at the sound of Stefan's voice. 'oi don't do that!' I replied with a shocked expression. 'Okay but what's weird?' He answered with an amused expression on his face. 'Bonnie and Jeremy are studying even though school just let out for summer.' Stefan cocked his head to the side raising his eyebrows. 'ohhhhhh,' I nodded my head in realisation. 'What you doing here anyways?' 'Just checking you're okay before I go and hunt for the weekend but I have to go right now' Stefan hugged me quickly and vampire sped away. I quickly changed into something comfortable. My bump is not visible to the world yet but I can feel the difference in my clothes. I make a mental note to go shopping for maternity clothes.

As I drive to the grill I lying about what life will he like when the baby arrives. Will Damon ever come around and be involved? Who'll be god parents? Will he/she be of any significance to vampires and werewolves?

I stop mid train of thought not wanting to think about vampires or any other kind of creature like it.

As I entered into the grill I noticed the stares I got. Mystic Falls is a small town and news of my pregnancy got round fast. Some stares were disapproving because I was pregnant at such a young age. Some people saw how my life was getting back on track and how happy I was and stared at me with hopefulness that I'll end up with the perfect life. 'Lasagne and decaf to go please Matty' I smiled at Matt and he smiled back. 'Coming right up.' Matt stepped into the kitchen yelled my order and stepped back into the bar in a matter of seconds. 'How's the pregnancy coming along?' Matt smiled at me awkwardly not really knowing what to say. 'Oh its okay morning sickness is a pain but I'm doing ok. I have a sonogram right in my purse' at that the towns people started coming over to congratulate me and to take a look at my precious tadpole. When the crowd had died down I noticed Damon staring at me a few seats down the bar. I picked up my lasagne and walked over to him. 'Hey you wanna see our tadpole?' I asked with hope that Damon would say yes. 'Ehhhh I don't know' Damon looked around not knowing what to do. I pulled out the sonogram anyways and pointed out all the things Doctor Kelly pointed out earlier. I looked at Damon and I could see he wanted this baby his expressions said it all. Damon was like an open book to me. 'Here's your picture' Damon looked at me with a sad expression. 'No it's yours I have a few others at home' I smiled trying to ease Damon's walls down. Damon just looked at the picture with awe. 'Damon we need to talk' I needed to know where we stood with this baby. Damon simply nodded.

I drove us to my house and the first words out of Damon's mouth were 'I'm not a good role model'. It finally dawned on me why Damon was acting how he was. He didn't want to be like his father. 'Damon you are nothing like him, you are warm and you would do anything for the one you loved. Your simply amazing, Damon. And by leaving out little tadpole without a father would be doing exactly what your father did and you're better than that'. All through my speech Damon and I had gotten closer and I could feel his breath against mine. I leaned up and Damon leaned down and our lips finally met. Damon backed me against the wall and I let a small moan escape my lips as his young entered mine. 'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? WHY AM I KISSING HIM?' But the voice inside my head lost the battle as I began to enjoy kissing Damon. I started kissing down Damon's neck when he snapped his head up and stepped back. 'Elena we can't do this were having a baby together.' My reply was frantic and shaky. 'Exactly we can be a family and do what families do. We can make it work.' Damon's look said it all 'but I don't want that for us Elena you're too young and I'm too old and it'll only ruin us. We have to only be friends for the baby's sake. If we start something and then it ends badly our baby won't have a happy life. We have to think of the baby. 'We can work Damon I swear' I was beginning to cry. 'What if I don't want us?' and at that Damon left and I was resolved to tears. I moved myself to the sofa for the baby's sake. I curled up in a ball and cried until I had no tears left to cry.

* * *

*DAMON*

Walking out of her house and leaving her like that was the hardest thing I've ever done. Saying those words was like staking myself with a piece of wood dipped in vervain, excruciating. I loved her but I'd ruin her life and the babies. I'd break her heart and I'd bring them both hopes only to let them down. Walking away now was for the best. I'd still be around to give a hand as a father but being a family I couldn't do. So I left without looking back. 'bring bring bring bring' I looked at my phone and after seeing I wasn't Elena I answered. 'I've found out some interesting facts Damon care to join me for dinner and drinks to find out what they are?' 'That would be perfect. Meet me tomorrow around eight at our old spot '. And with that I hung up and continued my journey home.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry to say that for the time being I'm putting this story on hiatus (a long, long one). I believe I'm more suited for short stories so that is what I'm sticking with. I may continue this story later on (if I find a beta). I hate myself for doing this but it is needed and I'm sorry!


End file.
